Bittersweet Ambrose
by Jacal Ste. Worme
Summary: NickCarly. Ambrose brings back the twins' affection for each other... a little more than enough.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own House of Wax or any of its characters.

* * *

A.N. I'm not really a House of Wax fan, but seeing the twins on the movie triggered my dark side… and voila, the child of that perverted side of mine results this fanfic.

Hope you guys enjoy.

* * *

"Fuck!" A frustrated Nick cursed as he slammed the door shut, rattling the picture frames on the wall. His breathing became labored, out of anger and out of sudden arousal. He unconsciously closed his eyes to take in a scent of her bath soap, cursed again when he realized what he was just doing. He paced quickly downstairs for the bathroom and once he stepped inside, opened the faucet and washed his face with cold water. "Damn it…" It will take a while to calm himself, he knew. 

Ambrose left a bitter taste in everyone's mouth –except for their dead friends, of course, but it affected almost everyone when they came back home. It was hard to live normally, when almost everybody in town offered them a speech or a look of sympathy. Their parents were an addition to that list, that even if both of them tried not to be irritated by it, the parents fussed about them too much like hens with their chicks.

He moved back home, thanks to Carly's request, and their parents agreed more than they should. They even suggested that they share a room, if it was enough to make things better. "Just like the old times," they said. "When Carly used to have nightmares…" Nick agreed, not solely for the reason that they were given permission to sleep together like they were kids, but sincerely for Carly's sake. It didn't take much for him to admit that for the first time in their entire lives as twins, he needed her. Her presence comforted him and after that horrifying experience back in Louisiana, it was going to be hard to live without her.

And just the other night, they did sleep together. She was filled with so much emotion then, and he had to agree to her simple plea, he knew he had to release some pent up emotion himself. Her tears were his release; he cherished her openness –he wouldn't have had things the other way. They were once again the inseparable twins –Ambrose glued them back together.

But lately, after nearly a month of living in home again, weeks of living the normal life, several nights sleeping with his twin sister, Nick began to realize why brothers and sisters have to sleep in different rooms when they reach puberty. It wasn't that he was aroused at once by her firm breasts each time she enveloped him in a warm embrace, it wasn't because he would see her in her knickers every time she hopped in his bed –it was simply becoming the forbidden sin. He was starting to need her again as a person and it was getting hard to draw the line. It was not physical anymore, having a sexy sister trained him when he was younger not to get a standing still every time he walks in on her dressing up. It was just that the connection he felt towards her became a soft spot in his heart, a tender longing, a want for love and…

"Nick?" he heard her soft voice from the other side of the door. "Are you okay?"

I'm not, thanks to you, he snarled inside his head. Instead he took a deep breath and nodded to himself, though he could not see her. Clearing his throat, he replied, "Y-yeah… I'll be out in a sec."

There was no reply and he sighed in relief. Something was forming inside him and Nick was afraid, because he knew, the more they spent this much time together, the more he'd want to be forever by her side. Forever meant not just as brothers and sisters, it meant more. He would want more and more… Until there was nothing left to give.

He was sure of one thing now, though… He was surely one messed up young man.

* * *

Carly set two empty bowls on the breakfast counter and went to the refrigerator to get some milk. She didn't want to cook this morning, considering her stomach wasn't up to much food. The butterflies were getting harder and harder to ignore, that's for sure. She sat down a chair and stared at the empty bowl. 

She was feeling guilty. Not defensive as she usually felt. It was raw, serious guilt.

The first few times that Nick walked in on her meant nothing. She would scream at him like a child, mutter nothings like an old lady and joke about it once they would see each other fully clothed somewhere in the house. But every time that happened, she could never ever deny that every time Nick would curse, "Fuck!" and shut the door close, her belly would be full of fluttering butterflies, and the warmth between her legs would drip like there was no tomorrow. She would always masturbate afterwards, dreaming and wishing that it was her brother who was playing her, strumming her like a guitar…

_God, I am so messed up,_ she thought to herself, as she was locked in a trance with the bowl. Was it really wrong to want your own twin? _Gawd_… If only he were adopted, or maybe even an older brother, she could have understood her dilemma. But he was her _twin_ –they were fucking born on the _same_ day, fucking came from the _same_ woman! Defeated, she thought, _I am so messed up…_

Barely breathing, she hardly noticed when the devil himself walked in the kitchen and sat across her. He carelessly dumped some cereals on his bowl, spilling more than a spoonful on the table, took the milk and drowned the crunchy cereals. "No spoon, damn it," he hissed, standing up and almost kicking the table with his foot.

"I thought you were okay," Carly asked in a small voice, hoping he would never ever get a hint of what she was thinking about. _Incest_. She shuddered. Incest. It made her knees weak… with anticipation. _No_! "You're being an ass again."

As Nick sat back down, he glared at her as he gripped the spoon. He gritted his teeth, clenched his jaw. Carly just frowned at him.

Their gazes met and for a while, both thought that they would die then and there.

It was Nick who broke the connection. He shook his head, as if to push the thoughts away from his head. He scooped up some soaked cereals and shoved it in his mouth. Now he really felt like an immature boy who's having difficulties living with his sexy sister. Damn this world. Chomping on his food, he tried hard not to think of how she looked at him.

"I…" Carly tried to speak, but the awkwardness was strong. She shook her head and stood up to get herself her spoon as well. She rolled her eyes and tried to sound aggravated. "You could have gotten me a spoon, too, you know?" She sat back down and started to eat.

Nick snorted and shrugged. "It's a damn cereal breakfast. You were the one who prepared it. You're the stupid one, not me." That sounded really tweener, but who the hell cares. Putting on a casual face, he asked, "When will the Joneses be back?"

"Our parents, you mean," Carly asked sarcastically. "I don't know. I'm not psychic. They just left me alone in this hellhole with you." But truthfully, both of them knew they were just beating around the bush. Neither of them were tired of each other, wanted to argue with each other… The things going on inside their brains consisted nothing of bickering. She sighed dramatically, as if so tired, and gazed at him. He was seriously eating. "I'm sorry…"

"Yeah, yeah…" Nick said, rolling his eyes. "It's the depression stage, I'm very well aware of that, Carly, no need to remind me."

"No… I mean," she hesitated, wanting to bite her tongue. "I mean… I'm sorry… For being so inconsiderate of you."

Nick's eyebrows shot up. "What do you mean 'inconsiderate'?"

Carly bit her lower lip and looked at him. "You know what I'm talking about. I should learn to lock my bathroom door at least every time I take a bath. I shouldn't jump into bed with you. I should know what my limits are…" She paused, feeling the tears coming right behind her eyes. She had become so emotionally unstable since Amrbose happened. "Its not like we're kids anymore, right?"

Something about the way she said it made him feel equally depressed. Unable to look at her again, he left the kitchen to the refuge of his room…

* * *

"So how've you kids been?"

"If I were twelve, I would have still said you folks worry too much," Nick replied, sitting back down on the sofa. Carly was on the other opposite side of the couch, still not talking to him. He was thankful for the silence their little conversation produced this morning, but he had to admit he was beginning to want to hear her voice sooner. Like now. Unfortunately, the Jones' came home like clowns in a birthday cake, jolly as ever from their twenty-third honeymoon from god-knows-where. And yet another addition to the misery was that they had to remember that they were the twins who 'suffered a traumatic experience…' Shit. He ignored anything his parents said and focused his gaze on the TV.

"You gotta love CSI, eh, son?" his father said, sitting on his side of the couch and with a grunt, Nick moved to give him a place to sit. Then his mother went inside the room and unfortunately was forced by his father to sit on his lap and with another grunt, Nick sat beside Carly and cursed.

Before his parents started to make out, Nick quickly raised his hands and spoke up, "Damn it, its either you guys get a room or we sit here like the Simpsons." Then he heard a giggle. With a frown, he turned to his left and saw Carly giggling, though her gaze was on the screen. He snorted and leaned back.

* * *

Nick twisted and turned on his bed, unable to deny the fact his body was searching for its significant other. As much as that sounded too disturbed, he knew that Carly was his partner. He recalls a story he heard long ago that twins were actually lovers born again together. He sighed. If only society didn't condemn the possibility of that story. Now he was sounding like a romantic ass, he squeezed his eyes shut and tried to think of his dead friends. That would surely sour the mood.

Remember Dalton… Blake… Even that blonde who always fussed with her stupid lip balm. What was her name again? Paige. Right, Paige. And that tall guy who made out with his sister… Wade. Wade, Wade, Wade… The stupid son of a bitch. After they went home and went to counseling (they were forced to go together), Nick had to sit for some time to listen to Carly's side of the story of how it happened. It all came down to him like a damn wake up call –the whole killing thing started just because of that damn asshole. The imbecile had to use the toilet in the house of a complete stranger, leaving his sister alone outside in a truck in the dark! Oh well… No use crying for spilled milk –the guy was dead, so everything was okay.

Wade definitely deserved that much needed pain for the trouble he caused. Not that he blamed everything on him, it was just that… He would never have left Carly alone out with a stranger. Nick new it was his own fucking mistake for letting Carly go out with Wade to go look for the fucking fanbelt.

_Rest in peace, Wade,_ Nick thought half-heartedly. _I _did_ tell Dalton I liked you once though._ He closed his eyes and felt relieved once again… He was so thankful that even though such gory things happened to their friends, he was thankful he was able to save Carly. What would have happened if he hadn't come on time? What if he didn't hear her then? He would have never been able to forgive himself…

His ears twitched as he heard a soft rap on the door. He quickly jumped to open it and was taken aback when he saw Carly, in her pajamas, with red puffy eyes. "W-wha…?"

"You're keeping me out…" She squeaked, covering her mouth with her palms, trying to conceal the sobbing from her lips. "I'm sorry!" She spun around to walk away, but Nick caught her with his arms.

"Shh," he hushed her, pulling her in his embrace, and once she relaxed, lifted her from her feet and took her inside the room. He lay her in his bed and went back to the door. Looking at the hallway left and right, as if someone was out to catch them, and seeing that his parents were snoring the night away, he shut the door close and went to the bed and lay beside her. He turned to his side and touched her face. "I'm sorry, too. I thought you wanted to sleep by yourself tonight…"

Carly shook her head and flung herself on him, pushing herself against his warmth, wrapping an arm around his torso. "I wanted to but I couldn't… I thought of them, Nick… I remembered Paige and… and Wade… but then… I felt relieved, I felt relieved because now I know that they're at rest but…" she sniffed. "When I thought of you, I wanted to be near you. I wanted to be with you… But you locked your door and I thought…"

Nick pushed her head harder against his chest, hoping to calm her down. He kissed the top of her head and run his hand up and down on her back. "I'm sorry. I guess its partly my fault. I was thinking of them too."

"So that's why! I swear I wasn't thinking of them but it suddenly went to me!" she muttered against his skin, sounding impatient and angry. She sniffed again and snuggled closer to him. "I love you, Nick."

"Goodnight," Nick whispered, kissing her hair one last time and turning to the opposite side. Carly kept her arm around him and he tried not to feel the softness on his back, the warmth on their pelvises. He closed his eyes and tried to breathe into sleep mode but then he felt a cold shudder pass from his spine to his gut as his nape felt soft lips make contact with them. Ignoring the act and the sensation it created, he closed his eyes again but when he felt her kiss him there again, he almost jumped out of surprise. "Carly, stop playing around!"

Carly giggled.

Nick rolled his eyes and grunted. She didn't kiss him again, but he felt her press up her breasts harder against his back, but now he could feel her nipples hard against his thin undershirt. This girl should at least wear a bra when she sleeps with me, he thought. "Carly, you should wear your bra when you sleep with me, okay?"

"Why?"

"Because its right that way," he snapped. He tried once again to cover his eyes, but her breasts started to grind against his back. "Carly!" he hardly opposed, and she immediately stopped.

"Nick…" she whispered, her breath hot against his shoulder blades. "I _am _wearing a bra."

That piqued his curiosity. "You are?"

"I am," Carly said, burying her nose against his skin. "Its just that… Its so hot… Don't you think?"

As he was about to answer, he was cut short when her presence disappeared all of a sudden. He was about to stand up when he saw her figure on the door, her fingers on the knob. Was she leaving? "Where are you going?"

With a naughty smile on her lips, she shook her head. "I'm only locking the door…"

"Carly…" his voice trailed off with a warning tone. He stood up from the bed and shook his head. "Carly… What are you doing?"

Carly shrugged, as if she hadn't heard him. So she went to the bed and lay down and as she did, slowly unbuttoned the buttons of her pajama top. She closed her eyes. "Will you love me… Nick? Will you?" She opened her eyes, a few tears have fallen. "I feel so alone… And you… You know you understand me… I want this, Nick…"

"Want _what_, Carly!?" Nick whispered hardly, shaking his head. "You don't know what you want! You're depressed, that's what! Don't use me or sex to make things better…!"

* * *

The anger in his voice hit her like a slap on the face. Shaking violently, she started to sob and covered her face with her hands. "I'm… sorry, I'm… sorry!" she said, trying to get the words out. Her throat felt thick with tears, her head was pulsing with so much intensity she thought she could faint, her heart hammering loudly in her chest and she was still feeling damn...horny. She closed her eyes harder, wanted to retreat to that darkness she saw, but she could ,, still would feel Nick all around her, angry with her. "Sorry…" She knew she couldn't look at him as much as she wanted to. "I… think I need to go to my room now," she muttered incoherently, suddenly leaving the comfort of his bed, wanting to get away from him. "It won't happen again…" 

Before she could get to the door, a startled gasp escaped her lips when she felt Nick's strong arms around her body, preventing her escape. She squeezed her eyes shut and sighed, wanted the warmth she felt. He wasn't saying anything though. Her body wanted to move against his own, let him feel the passion she felt for him…

"Goodnight, Carly," his hoarse voice pierced through her as he nuzzled the crook of her neck, giving her a light feather kiss there.

Before he let go of her, she reached behind her to pull his head towards her face and pleaded, "Just one…"

Lips met in a feverish kiss.

* * *

A.N. The lemon will be next if you would be so kind to leave me a review. The next one would probably be rated-M. Please do say something. Only sweets, please. 


	2. Chapter 2

AN: So sorry for the late update of the sequel. (: I suggest you guys read the first chapter again before reading this one. This is the last chapter. Hope you guys enjoy the smutty goodness.

* * *

The kiss was a mistake.

The fire that was threatening to spark between them burst like a bomb of passion that liquefying them both, guiding them both back to the comforts of his room. The door shut on its own, as did their hands move on each other's bodies, touching, caressing, searching for something. When his hand made contact with her breast, the hard nipple on his palm, he groaned as he squeezed gently, making her moan breathlessly on his neck.

It was insane, the feeling, and she had to intensify the heat as she started grinding her heat against the evidence of his arousal. They lost balance and fell on his bed, helplessly groaning against each other.

"Kiss me, Nick," Carly whispered, pulling his face towards hers and he conceded obediently, lost in his passion. Their tongues gently rubbed against each other, the sweetness of their want and need mixing together into one mind-blowing kiss. She kept her hands on his head, smoothing and pulling his hair, unable to decide where to let him taste her first, but of course, he was not one to let anyone control him, and went his own journey down the contours of her neck, licking the sweetness of her perfume, the essence of her, and then harshly tore open her top, making her gasp audibly in surprise, and buried his face between the valley of her breasts, kissing her heartbeat. "Oh, Nick…"

Nick groaned in reply, drowning in lust and love, unable to wake his conscience from its drunken blindness that Carly, was, has always been his. Especially in moments like these. He kissed the drumming of her heart, knowing the same thrumming was inside his own chest, almost the same blood running through their veins. He slipped his hand behind her back and expertly unhooked her bra and with a pull, the contraption lay useless on the floor of his bedroom. Her bare chest in front of him, he drew back to stare at her, the glaze in her eyes, the shortness of her breath, the addicting sight of her frailty and the sweet shudder of her breasts. He was aching physically, but the pain he was feeling in his heart, the same pain she was suffering, was connecting both of them in so many ways that their train of thought was lost on him. "Please..." he breathed, closing his eyes, but the vision of her remained in the darkness of his mind. "Tell me this it the time to stop…" _Don't say it. Say it. Don't say it. Carly, I need you to..._

"I need you to make love to me, Nick," Carly whispered, then biting her fingers, unable to stop the tears from falling. "Please. I need you." _I'll always need you._ Before he could respond, she hurriedly slipped off her underwear and quickly lay back down. "I'm not going to change my mind nor regret this tomorrow." She was serious. "Please…" she whispered, her other hand dipping between her legs, unable to decide if it were to please or cover herself for him.

Nick was entranced of the way her fingertips disappeared between the moistness of her sex and before she could do herself further, he took hold of her hands and embraced her hard. "Carly… Why do you do this to me? This could change us forever…" Before she could answer, he suckled on a breast, letting his tongue flicker over the hardened peak. "You're crazy." He closed his eyes, letting instinct take over, his other hand reaching for where she touched herself a moment ago, and sucked harder as his finger easily slid inside her warmth, making her whimper under him.

Carly didn't know how to handle the sensations she was feeling, but she was forced to spread her legs further to let Nick access the space between her legs, so she opened herself, letting him feel more of her. She moved her hips against his hand, trembling with each movement, just like the way his body did as he pleasured her, loved her… "Oh my god…!" She wanted to scream out as his finger slid with much friction inside and out of her, but she knew her parents would hear them. "N-Nick…!"

Shifting to the other breast, he didn't mind her wriggling as she lay underneath him, and as he moved against the tightness of her legs around him to get to what made her a woman, he used his strength to hold her legs apart and slid face down towards her mound.

Carly didn't expect her twin to do this much for her tonight and she was absolutely out of words as he started to use his mouth and tongue on her, making her cum easily, without warning, rendering her immobile for a while as she trembled, her knees still apart with his head between her legs. She then wanted to hide from him, which was a funny thing, considering she was the one who really initiated this, but obviously, she was no longer in control.

He kissed her where she trembled and he held her hips in place. He started to stroke his length, as if pondering if he should continue or not. Though they were in such a complicated situation, Carly dearly loved her brother. He gave her the release she wanted, so she willingly lifted her hips up to his, giving him a go, letting him have what she felt was truly his. He owned it. He did saver her life, too.

Time was slow and steady, but she was melting faster and faster… And the ache disappeared, from her heart and body, that when he finally met her in the core, they met together as one, inside and out.

* * *

"Wake up, kids!" their mother's voice called to them from outside Nick's room.

First off, they weren't kids, nor were they sleeping. They lay still in each other's arms, still warm, naked waist down under the sheets. They had spent the entire night trying to douse the flame they ignited inside of each other, but found no way to put it out completely. Though exhausted, they knew that they could still go at it like there was no tomorrow, but they stopped, knowing they had to talk about this. The problem was, they didn't know how to start talking, but it had been a consensual decision to stop the love-making and that's why they lay in his bed, unable to do anything else but be quiet.

Carly was hoping he didn't get her knocked up, but being able to actually indulge in the taboo last night left her feeling careless about the possibility. She was content like this, a little sore in some places, but all in all, she was really fine. She didn't want to look at him, knowing she would be caught between not knowing whether to kiss him or to demand any reaction from him. He was awfully silent, but so was she, so she remained unmoving in their embrace. I love you, she wanted to tell him, but she was afraid that she started getting emotional, she would also want to make love to him again and again.

Nick was contemplating as well. He was thankful that he didn't go crazy the moment he woke up feeling Carly's bare crotch on his thigh. Or maybe he did go crazy, judging from the wood between his legs that wouldn't go away. Worst thing was, they both knew it lay there between them, waiting for some attention. He wanted to push her away because he felt ashamed of himself, but he knew he would regret it. Anyone would suggest that they could consider last night something of an accident, but several rounds were not called 'accidents', that's for sure. They were starved for each other and he couldn't seem to stray from the idea.

Fortunately, their parents did not barge in the room and pull the covers off the bed to get them up and awake. So once again, they had to, in their own twisted way, thank the heavens that the horror of Ambrose happened.

_Sorry, guys,_ Nick thought sincerely, and pulled Carly closer to his chest.

* * *

AN: It would be stupid to put a 'The End' on the last part, but yes, this is the last chapter. I apologize if this is very short, but I just had to write it. Hope some still leave sugar. (:


End file.
